


Любовь с первого взгляда

by Tamiraina



Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Umino Iruka, First Meetings, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: — Ты только что убил человека с помощью барьерной печати? — недоверчиво спросил Какаши.— Да, — ответил незнакомец. — Я иногда так делаю.***Или история, где Какаши влюбляется в красивого незнакомца, в то время как обугленные останки нукенина тихо тлеют на заднем плане.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930849
Kudos: 28





	Любовь с первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love at First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304383) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



> 15 сентября у нашего дорогого Какаши-сенсея был день рожденья, но я его благополучно проморгала. Так что немного запоздало. Сднем рождения, Какаши-сенсей!
> 
> Да, да, я знаю, что у меня ещё 2 незаконченных перевода!

Какаши застукал джонина за тем, что тот рылся в личных делах и выглядел при этом очень подозрительно. Солнце уже начало клониться к закату, когда Какаши решил, что, возможно, ему все-таки стоило заполнить довольно важный раздел в своем последнем отчете о миссии. К несчастью, сегодня днем он сдал свой отчет женщине с напряженным лицом, которая едва взглянула на бланк, прежде чем принять его. В то время Какаши чувствовал себя гордым победителем, но по мере того, как проходили часы, он начал задаваться вопросом, может быть, ему стоило упомянуть, что он, все-таки, вернул свиток, за которым его послали. Ему казалось, что это очевидно, так как он вернулся живым, но, если подумать, может быть, он должен был прояснить этот вопрос.

И вот, уболтав дежурных, он пробрался в офис комнаты миссий и заметил, как какой-то джонин суетливо просматривает папки. Это был тот самый тип суетливости, который, по его мнению должен быть у всех плохих парней, чтобы легче было их обнаружить. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это стоять рядом и смотреть, пока джонин не поднял глаза, а затем Какаши медленно, с намёком приподнял бровь.

Это привело к скоростной погоне из почти пустой комнаты миссии, через всю деревню на север, к тренировочным полям, которые, к сожалению, в понедельник вечером были пустыми от шиноби. Джонин был быстр, Какаши должен был признать это, но в конце концов Какаши удалось достаточно его догнать, чтобы выпустить молниеносное дзюцу. Он едва не промахнулся, но заставил джонина отскочить в сторону и потерять скорость, и тогда Какаши оказался перед ним, блокируя путь.

Во время последовавшего за этим боя стало ясно, что Какаши допустил некоторые жизненно важные просчеты, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что у него все еще было лёгкое истощение чакры после миссии, которая закончилась три дня назад. Он также начал подозревать, что этот джонин специально направился на тренировочную площадку, чтобы отвлечь других шиноби, которые могли бы прийти ему на помощь, и замаскировать вспышки чакры от любого, кто мог оказаться поблизости. В конце концов, кто заподозрил бы в чем-то нехорошем того, кто использует дзюцу на тренировочном поле?

Земля под ногами Какаши разошлась, и в следующий момент он был по колено захвачен земляным дзюцу. В следующий момент джонин нанес усиленный чакрой удар локтем по голове Какаши, и тот упал.

Ну, это было неловко. Какаши всегда думал, что потребуется какой-то редкий и мощный кеккай-генкай, чтобы прикончить его, но, очевидно, все, что было нужно — это удачный момент и дотон-дзюцу уровня генина. Он попытался оторваться от земли, но у него резко закружилась голова, и он упал на грудь, все еще будучи по колено в земле.

Сквозь затуманенное зрение он мог различить джонина на некотором расстоянии от себя, который быстро формировал печати руками. Какаши отчаянно пытался высвободить ноги, поднять руки, защищаясь, что угодно, но тут на него с ревом обрушился поток пламени, и Какаши понял, что все кончено.

Внезапно вокруг него возник барьер, и пламя отскочило в сторону, поглотив испуганного джонина, который начал кричать так, что Какаши мог бы поморщиться, если бы не был так рад, что это не он сейчас в огне. Из-за деревьев на краю тренировочного поля выскользнула тень, и меткий бросок куная превратил вопль в бульканье. Барьер рассеялся, и таинственный спаситель направился к нему, прежде чем Какаши услышал тихое «О», а затем водяное дзюцу потушило огонь.

Незнакомец опустился на колени рядом с Какаши и начал рыть землю вокруг его ног. Какаши затуманенно наблюдал за ним. Он смутно помнил, что видел этого конкретного шиноби в деревне, но не мог вспомнить его имени. Темные волосы незнакомца были собраны в высокий хвост, а на переносице виднелся шрам. Кроме того, он был очень привлекателен.

—Ты только что убил человека с помощью барьерной печати? — недоверчиво спросил Какаши.

— Да, — ответил незнакомец. — Я иногда так делаю. — Он освободил одну ногу Какаши и принялся за другую. — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, Хатаке-сан? Вы получили сильный удар по голове.

Незнакомец знал его имя. Какаши почувствовал, что вот-вот упадет в обморок. Или, может быть, это было из-за раны на голове.

— Г'лова кр'жится, — признался он, смутно сознавая, что говорит невнятно.

Незнакомец остановился и вытащил из кармана печать. 

— Что вы почувствуете, если я сделаю так? — Печать засветилась белым светом, и Какаши зарылся лицом в землю и издал недостойный звук.

— Хм. — Свет милосердно погас, а его вторую ногу освободили от земли достаточно, чтобы он мог вытащить её. — Думаю, мне лучше отвезти вас в больницу.

— Ты ослепил меня, — простонал Какаши.

— Тогда хорошо, что только на один глаз, — мягко сказал незнакомец. — Бросьте, вы же не можете лежать здесь всю ночь.

Сильная рука обхватила его за грудь и подняла на колени. Какаши покачнулся, а затем скользнул вбок, чтобы осесть на землю. Привлекательный незнакомец опустился перед ним на колени и нежно убрал Какаши волосы со лба. Наконец, Какаши почувствовал тёплый ручеек крови.

— Барьеры обычно не являются оружием, — сказал он, наконец-то обдумав свой первый вопрос.

Незнакомец ухмыльнулся. 

— Это особый тип барьера. Никто никогда этого не ожидает. 

Его пальцы на лице Какаши были теплыми и мягкими, и Какаши старался не тыкаться в них носом.

— Мне кажется, я влюблен в тебя, — мечтательно произнес он.

— Нет, это все сотрясения мозга.

Какаши обдумал это. Он никогда раньше не был влюблен, но у него очень часто было сотрясение мозга.

— Возможно, и то и другое, — согласился он.

Незнакомец улыбнулся, и у Какаши в животе запорхали бабочки. Или, возможно, это была тошнота. Трудно сказать.

Позади Какаши раздался тихий звук, и незнакомец поднял голову.

— Вы немного опоздали, — сказал он.

Какаши обернулся и увидел двух АНБУ, один из которых подошел к обугленному и мокрому телу и ткнул его носком ботинка. Второй АНБУ присел рядом с Какаши, который мог представить себе раздраженное выражение лица за знакомой маской.

— Тен… — начал было он, но рука в перчатке крепко зажала ему рот.

— У него сотрясение мозга, — сказал незнакомец, не обращая на него внимания. — Но помимо этого, думаю, он в порядке.

Тензо вздохнул.

— Я отвезу его в больницу. Не могли бы вы остаться и рассказать все моему коллеге?

— Конечно.

— Подожди, нет, — сказал Какаши, когда Тензо поднял его на ноги. — Я хочу остаться здесь.

Тензо уставился на него. 

—Но почему?

Какаши посмотрел на незнакомца, который тоже встал и отряхивал грязь с колен. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Какаши с тоской наблюдает за ним.

— Вы должны пойти с АНБУ-саном, — сказал он строгим тоном, будто выговаривал маленькому ребенку который. — Я не могу оставаться с вами всю ночь.

— Я мог бы угостить тебя выпивкой, — с надеждой сказал Какаши.

— Может быть, не сейчас, — ответил незнакомец, и это не было «нет». Он кивнул Тензо и отвернулся. Какаши запаниковал.

— Ты не сказал мне, как тебя зовут!

— Я никогда не отказываюсь от преимущества, Хатаке-сан. Вы ниндзя — выследите меня.

Если это не было _«я тоже тебя люблю»_ , подумал Какаши сквозь шум в голове, то он не знал, что это.


End file.
